comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Orm (Earth-9991)
Orm was a prince of Atlantis, the adoptive son of King Atlan. When Atlan had his biological son, Orin, Orm became embittered towards him, as Atlan gave more attention and care to his biological son. When Atlan was killed by Black Manta during a conference in favor of the Sokovia Registration Act, Orin became the new Aquaman, and King of Atlantis, prompting Orm to rise as the villainous Ocean Master and form an alliance with his father's killer in order to bring chaos to the seven seas. Biography Early Life Born in Atlantis, Orm spent most of his time in house studying about the ancient culture of his race, the Atlanteans. Orm's parents were both explorers and friends of Prince Atlan, whom were opposed to violence between humans and Atlanteans, suggesting a cooperation between the two in multiple affairs, both scientifical and cultural. Their quelling was cut short when they were both killed by human explorers whom stole treasure from the shores of Atlantis and upon seeing the two murdered them. Orm was left shocked with this act, as well as orphaned. With pity over the death of his friends, Atlan adopted Orm as his own son, much to his father's Neptune dismay, as he had no royal blood. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Amphibious Physiological Adaptation': Orm's body is specially developed for underwater conditions, granting him specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This physiology means he can survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though he would still need occasional contact with water to survive. *'Superhuman Strength': Like all Atlanteans, Ocean Master is superhumanly strong. The exact level of his strength is dependent upon his physical contact with water and his strength diminishes slowly the longer he is out of contact with it. Out of the water, Ocean Master was able to defeat Batman with ease, and use his body as a club to knock out the She-Hulk by striking her by surprise from behind. He was shown as an even match for Beast in the same issue. Under water, he battered Hulk and stopped him from getting to the surface until he threw him out. *'Superhuman Speed': The Ocean Master can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. His speed is greatest, however, while swimming. Whereas most Atlanteans can swim at speeds greater than 60 miles per hour, Orm has shown that he can reach a speed of over 300 knots, although he still looses to his brother. *'Superhuman Stamina': Ocean Master's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. At his peak, Orm can physically exert himself for at least more than 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Ocean Master's stamina, much like his strength, steadily declines the longer he is out of contact with water and will diminish to the point where he only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility': His agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He can perform acrobatic feats in the air sufficient to enable him to easily evade/dodge most military aircraft. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Ocean Master's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete since he can react at impressive levels of super speed-as demonstrated through his catching missiles and throwing them back at their point of origin. *'Superhuman Durability': The tissues of Orm's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and, as Atlan's son, than most other Atlanteans. Orm can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from orbital heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, blows from powerful superhumans and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *'Aquatic Healing': If he was somehow injured, the Ocean Master's body can heal damaged tissue faster and much more extensively than a human or most Atlanteans. Orm's accelerated healing is at it's peak while he is immersed in water and does diminish the longer he is out of contact with water or if he is completely dry. *'Extended Longevity': Atlanteans age much slower and live much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. Orm, at this time, is considered to be in his physical prime. *'Underwater Breathing': Like all Atlanteans, the Ocean Master can breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind his ears. *'Aquatic Telepathy': Orm possesses a telepathic rapport with all forms of marine life. He is able to mentally communicate with most forms of marine life and can mentally persuade them to do his bidding. *'Augmented Vision': The Ocean Master's enhanced vision enables him to penetrate the ocean's depths and see through murky water. Abilities Equipment Trivia *The Ocean Master despises humanity, holding a grudge against the species duo to the death of his biological parents, which were only fueled when Atlan raised Orin and cared for him more than Orm; Orin was born as a half-Atlantean and half-Human. *Orm secretly admires Aquaman's sense of protection to Atlantis and it's people. Category:Earth-9991 Category:Characters of Earth-9991 Category:Villains of Earth-9991 Category:Males of Earth-9991 Category:Atlantean Royal Family Members (Earth-9991) Category:Aquaman's Rogues Gallery (Earth-9991) Category:Atlanteans of Earth-9991 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Under Water Survival Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Animal Communication Category:Accelerated Vision Category:Telepathy Category:Royalty Category:Murderers Category:Armor Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Master Manipulator Category:Expert Combatant Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Created by Draft227